Operaciòn rescatando a Santa Claus
by thebest88
Summary: Ya se acerca la navidad el abuelo Phil le gusta mucho la navidad no esperaba que tenia que rescatar a su idolo Santa Claus para poder salvar la navidad.


OPERACIÓN RESCATANDO A SANTA CLAUS

Llegamos el mes de diciembre donde todo el mundo está lleno de alegría y felicidad esperando deseosamente la navidad en la casa de Arnold ya había llegado la navidad todos adornaban la casa para que se viera espectacular y el árbol de navidad con sus adornos y sus luces ya Arnold estaba con su novia Helga ayudando mientras tanto en algunos de los cuartos se encontraba Phil en un cuarto secreto el era agente jubilado y todos los días vigilaba la cuadra a muchos le creía que era una broma o un cuento en su imaginación.

Pero la aventura iba a llegar cuando menos lo esperaba.

Día 1: La sorpresa

Solo faltaba 7 días para la navidad

Phil: oh vaya! Falta poco para la navidad a ver que veo hoy, mira esta Arnold con su novia este chico tuvo mucha suerte, a ver que otro Oskar durmiendo en mi sillón favorito ya verá ese vago sin vergüenza le voy a dar un corrientazo.

Oskar: aaahh quien me pego una corriente si yo estaba durmiendo tranquilo como un rey.

Voz fantasmal: BOOO Oskar voy por ti.

Oskar: quién es? Quien esta hay?

Voz fantasmal: soy la persona que murió hay.

Oskar: no puede ser, lo siento por dormir en su sillón jamás dormiré hay entendido

Voz fantasmal: está bien si te veo durmiendo otra vez te llevare

Oskar: mas comida porque tengo mucha hambre

Voz fantasmal: eso no idiota te voy a llevar al más allá.

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oskar: hay mama sálvense quien pueda *salió despavorido*

Phil: por fin se fue ese vago jajaja.

Phil: ahora está todo tranquilo

Phil: a ver qué pasa allá fuera

Y porque todo esta blanco si lo había limpiado hace 1 hora voy a subir a ver que le pasa.

Cuando subió allá arriba pero si está limpio?

De repente aparece un duende.

Phil: que hace este duende aquí no debería estar aquí mejor lo pongo en algún lugar.

Phil: Arnold este duende lo vi afuera de quién es?

Arrnold: no se dé quien será vamos a ponerlo cerca de la ventana

Phil: si se ve mejor hay

Pero algo sucedía en Polo Norte todos se preguntaban a donde estaba santa Claus ya no estaba la seguridad de Santa Claus estaba viendo una carta que decía tenemos a tu Santa.

Todos estaban asombrados y que pasara con la navidad y los niños de todo el mundo pero hay un hombre que puede resolverlo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Arnold el duende llamar a sus amigos para que entrara dentro de la casa para buscar a un hombre que los pudiera buscar a su Santa Claus que estaba secuestrado.

Día 2: Buscar a ese hombre para salvar la navidad

Al día siguiente cuando Phil se levanto se encontraba atado.

Phil: pero que es esto porque estoy así.

Duende: cálmate abuelo.

Phil: cómo quieres que me calme si estoy atado auxilio auxilio y no me digas abuelo

Duende: está bien todos están durmiendo por un polvo del sueño.

Phil: que quieren de mi?

Duende: Solo una cosa salvar a Santa y la navidad.

Phil: cómo es eso si esta en Polo Norte

Duende: si pero Santa está secuestrado.

Phil: pero de quien?

Duende: de tu archi enemigo la mano negra.

Phil: huy me enoja ese hombre

Phil: a donde esta ese hombre

Duende: lo estamos rastreando las coordenadas

Lo llevaron al Polo Norte lo que había sucedido en la escena lo que allí ocurrió.

Cuando llegaron comenzó la investigación y el interrogatorio.

Phil: donde estará la esposa de Santa quiero hablar con ella.

Lo llevaron a donde estaba ella en la habitación donde ella lloraba desconsoladamente de que estaría pasando su esposo.

Phil: cuando fue la última vez que vio a su esposo?

Esposa: el estaba trabajando en un proyecto nuevo para los regalos

Phil: Ok y quien mas estaba allí?

Esposa: El gerente y el ayudante

Phil: y como se llaman?

Esposa: se llama Stulipid y Sculian no están aquí se fueron al Valle Estupiditos

Phil: y a donde queda?

Esposa: es un lugar muy lejano esta en los altos de la montaña y ninguno de nosotros ha ido hasta allá?

La aventura apenas comienza…

Continuara…


End file.
